stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cestus III
Cestus III was the third planet of the Cestus system, near the border between the United Federation of Planets and the Gorn Hegemony. It was known to the Gorn as Inner Eliar. The system was 400 light-years from Sol and about 35 light-years, in a spinward direction, from the Delta Triangle. ( , , ) History 23rd century The discovered Cestus III in 2258. (Last Unicorn Games RPG: ) In 2265, the Federation established an outpost (one of its most farflung) on Cestus III, unaware of Gorn claims in that region of space. The outpost was destroyed by the Gorn in 2267, with the loss of all personnel, despite the efforts of an accidental time traveler from the 24th century. ( , , ) Dr. Mark Castanaveras was born on Cestus III in 2263, but he and his parents moved to Earth when he was a few months old, leaving behind several relatives who were killed during the attack. His bias against the Gorn would inform his thinking for years to come. (Star Trek: Malverne: "[[Tales of the Kobayashi Maru: J'rrreshar's Story|Tales of the Kobayashi Maru: J'rrreshar's Story]]") Following intervention by the Metrons, the Gorn ceded Cestus III to the Federation. The planet was resettled in 2271 and became a thriving colony world over the course of the next century, with several cities springing up across the planet, including Pike City (the capital), Johnson City, Lakeside, New Chicago, Palombo, Port Shangri-La, and Prairieville, and eventually was elevated above its colony status to become a Federation member in its own right. (Star Trek: Star Charts; ) Daria Benteen was born in Piketown (later Pike City) in 2272. She was one of the first babies born in the resettled colony. ( : “Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") 24th century Miranda Kadohata, future ''Enterprise''-E operations manager, was a native of Cestus III and would later take maternity leave on her homeworld sometime in the late 2370s. ( novels: , ) Nathan Reed was born in Pike City on Cestus in 2346. His brother was born there in 2349. ( ) Timothy Sinclair visited Cestus III during his journey to Belle Terre aboard the [[SS Trailblazer|SS Trailblazer]] in 2357. ( ) Cestus experienced a significant population explosion in 2370 when, following the formal end of the Cardassian Wars, Cestus III accepted a quarter-million people displaced by the establishment of the Demilitarized Zone. ( , ) baseball team.]] logo.]] The old Earth sport baseball saw a renaissance on Cestus III, with the establishment of the Cestus Baseball League in 2371. ( ) In 2374, a coup d'etat on the Gorn homeworld led the rebellious warrior caste to launch an invasion of Cestus. The rebellion was short-lived, however, and Gorn forces withdrew to their own territory. ( graphic novel: ) In 2379, Cestus Governor Nanietta Bacco launched a successful campaign for the office of President of the United Federation of Planets, following the unexpected resignation of her predecessor, President Min Zife. President Bacco returned to Cestus III to throw out the first pitch of the 2380 Cestus Baseball League season, as she had done each year as governor. President Bacco was an avid follower of the Pike City Pioneers. ( ; ) In 2381, Starbase 140 spacedock was completed. (Star Trek Crusader) In 2387, a huge shockwave caused massive damage on Starbase 140 and the Cestus IV Ship yards. Later they shipyards were moved to Cestus III. (Star Trek Crusader) Alternate continuities Cestus III was a major battlefield during the Federation-Gorn Conflict of the late 2370s. Gorn forces laid siege to the planet for six weeks before Starfleet was able to drive them off. ( ) Environment Geography Much of the planet's southern hemisphere was dominated by a large bowl-shaped continent which had a single mountain range, the Coronado Mountains, running along its middle. In the northern hemisphere, there were several island continents. Most settlements could be found on the coast of the large southern continent. (Decipher RPG: ) Ranges *Coronado Mountains *Ssoref Mountains Settlements *Pike City *Port Shangri-la * *New Jericho *New Fargo *Lakeside *Johnson City *Palombo *Prairieview *Two Rivers *Rupertville *Wagnerston *Bowerston Points of Interest *Shackleford Observatory *Moran Mining *Institute for Human-Gorn Relations Flora and fauna Greelaks were a species of small lizard native to Cestus III. ( ) Cestus III was home to numerous types of plant life, many edible by most humanoids. Many colonists in the 23rd century experimented with these plants, crossbreeding them with types from Earth. The literal fruits of these labors enabled the creation of wines, liquors and other agricultural products that were unique to Cestus III. (Decipher RPG: ) Category:Beta Quadrant Category:Class M planets Category:Federation colonies Category:Federation members